


Sinister Beauty

by Amakai



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought that came to me after remembering how much Die plays with his hair during interviews...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> Dedicated to Cadkitten who has gotten me rehooked on the KyoDie pairing with her fanfictions xD

Lounging in the back of the tour bus by himself, watching yet another one of their recent interviews, Kyo had noticed something and the more he tried to ignore it, the more he picked up on it. That damn habit that the red headed guitarist of theirs continuously did whenever he spoke. Those long slender fingers constantly twirling, touching and running through that long soft hair of his.

“FUCK!” he yelled, slamming the fist onto the seat beside him as he snapped the laptop shut, “Not again…” he grumbled, glaring at the slight damp spot showing on his boxers. Just as his own hand was about to rub over the spot, he heard the bus door open and said antagonist walked in. 

Groaning softly, Kyo shifted himself under the table a bit more, folding his arms over his chest to pretend like he was asleep. The red head didn’t speak to him when he stopped by the back room. He could feel Die’s eyes on him, could hear him breathing even.

“You know you don’t fake sleeping very well. Especially since I heard you yell fuck not too long ago.” The guitarist said casually causing Kyo to flip him off, his eyes still closed, “What’s your problem this time?”

Before he could bite back his thoughts or words, the blonde snapped his gaze to him and hissed, “YOU.” before falling silent again. He watched Die’s brow furrow, a look of confusion crossing his face. He knew the guitarist was trying to think of what it was he could have done THIS time to make the smaller man so angry with him.

“Why? What’d I do?” he asked finally.

Kyo’s eye twitched. There went the hands. The fingers started innocently twirling part of his hair. He watched the section of hair slide like a snake innocently around one finger then around another. He felt like he was being taunted even though he knew Die wasn’t doing this on purpose. He had no knowledge of Kyo’s recent obsession with his fingers and hair. 

“It’s none of your business. Just leave me alone.” He said, finally pulling his eyes away from the hand locked into the red silky hair. Fuck. He was so impossible to deal with. Kyo would have gotten up and left himself if it weren’t for the boner still jutting proudly under his boxers. 

Frowning, the guitarist sighed and left him alone. He knew better then to try and convince Kyo to tell him what the problem was. He’d find out sooner or later. He could feel Kyo’s eyes on the back of his head as he walked to the front of the bus to leave it again so he could rejoin the others outside. 

The moment he was gone, Kyo got up and quickly went to his bunk, climbed up and shut the curtain to take care of the business he needed to fix before the others returned so they could travel onward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Die was alone with Kyo on the bus. Kaoru, Toshiya and Shinya had all headed out to a bar for a party. Die hadn’t felt up to it and Kyo was still too grumpy to bother listening to any of them. That left them alone and the redhead was determined to try and figure out what it was that he did that set Kyo off. So throughout the time they were alone, he did his usual stuff but watched Kyo’s reactions. 

When they settled down to watch another interview, he kept glancing back and forth between the TV screen and the small scowling blonde near him. And then it happened. On the screen, Die’s hand was fiddling with his hair and as the red head glanced to the vocalist, he noticed the way he stiffened and jaw clenched. Quirking his brow, Die tilted his head ever so slightly, watching from the corner of his eye. 

So that’s what it was; his hair…or his fingers. He couldn’t tell which it was that was setting the other off so to test it out, he reached over, pausing the video before turning to Kyo.  
“What the fuck man? Why’d you pause it?!” the blonde hissed, glaring at the taller man. Die merely smiled and held up his hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair. He watched Kyo’s eyes flicker ever so slightly and gaze darken. 

“Mmm…so THAT’S what has you so stressed out…” Die said softly before holding his fingers closer to Kyo, brushing his thumb over the vocalists’ lower lip. That small action alone made Kyo shiver and shift to cross his legs, “Do my hands turn you on, Kyo?”

“…fuck you.” He muttered, shoving Die’s hand away from him reluctantly. He wanted to do much much more with those fingers but couldn’t bring himself to break just yet.  
“I’m sure you’d enjoy that.” The guitarist said, clasping his hands together before stretching his arms out in front of him.

“Excuse me? Would enjoy WHAT?”

Die looked at him, “Fucking me of course…or would you rather I be the one to fuck you instead?”

Kyo’s eyes widened, staring at the red head like he’d grown another head. Surely he wasn’t THAT easy to read. Maybe Die had figured out Kyo’s love for his fingers but that didn’t mean he could have figured out the rest by that fact alone right?

“Well Kyo? Which is it?”

“Erm…I don’t know what you’re talking about. Play the movie again.” He said, trying to change the subject.

“Now I’m sure you don’t really want me to do that right now.” Die replied, slipping one arm back behind Kyo before using his other hand to brush his fingers over Kyo’s lips again. Again the smaller man quivered at the touch, his lips parting ever so slightly. Die watched in slight amusement as that soft pink tongue darted out to lick at the pads of his fingers, “Finger fetish eh?” he murmured softly, holding his hand still for the vocalist.

Kyo didn’t answer him. Instead he grasped Die’s wrist, pulling the man’s fingers into his mouth, emitting a soft moan that sent shivers down Die’s spine. It was so erotic to see Kyo acting like this. It was a side of the blonde he’d never seen before and it sure as hell was turning him on.

Licking his own lips, he tugged Kyo onto his lap, rubbing his free hand down the chiseled chest and to his groin. He wasn’t very surprised to find the erection forming there. If his fingers riled the blonde up, then Die would let him do as he pleased…but he wanted some relief as well from the arousal that Kyo’s ministrations had left him. The soft moans leaving Kyo’s mouth as Die fondled and rubbed his hardened cock were making his pants really tight.

“Kyo…you’re turning me on…” he murmured against the others neck.

The blonde released his fingers, panting heavily. He pushed himself up off the guitarists lap before quickly ridding himself of his clothing. He then turned to Die, his hands on his hips, standing fully naked for the red head. Die sat there, gawking as his eyes hungrily took in the sight before him of Kyo’s well toned tattooed and aroused body. 

Kyo let him for a few moments before he spoke again, “What would you like to do about that Daisuke? In answer to your question, I’d be willing to do either…as long as I can play with your fingers and tug on that soft gorgeous hair of yours.”

“Ngh fuck Kyo. How about both if we have the time before the others come back tonight?”

The blonde smirked, straddling Die’s lap, “And what makes you think they’ll be coming back tonight? I made sure Kaoru would keep the other two preoccupied while I had you to myself.” He replied, pressing himself against Die’s chest, rolling his hips to rub his aching cock against the others chest.

“You set me up? How’d you know I was trying to figure it out?” he grunted, tugging his shirt off while lavishing kisses over Kyo’s torso, his hands roaming over the shorter man’s ass and legs. 

“You’re not that hard to figure out Daisuke. We’ve been friends for a long time. I think I know you well enough by now to know when you’re trying to figure out what you did wrong to piss me off.” He replied, groaning as Die’s fingers brushed over his most recent tattoo. Though it didn’t hurt completely it was still tender enough to send electrical like jolts through his body; all of which went directly to his dripping cock which was still rubbing against Die’s chest leaving a wet trail as he did so.

“Little fucker.” Die muttered, tugging a bottle of lubricant from his jeans. He was about to undo them when Kyo grabbed his hands and shook his head at him. Before he had a chance to ask why Kyo stopped him, the blonde was sliding off his lap and onto the bus floor, licking his lips in a sinisterly beautiful way causing Die’s cock to twitch in his pants.  
Relief washed over him as his cock was finally freed from his jeans and that relief was soon replaced with sheer pleasure as the warm wet mouth that had been previously wrapped around his fingers, was now wrapped around his aching need. Hips bucking at the contact, Die’s hand went to Kyo’s head, the other resting on the seat beside him, still clutching the lubricant, “A-Ah fuck…Kyo…” he stammered, head dropping back against the back of the couch.

That hot soft tongue teased every sensitive spot it could find on Die. The firm sucking coaxed him to full arousal, teasing him ever closer to the release he knew wasn’t going to come that easily. He soon felt Kyo’s hand on his other hand, prying the bottle of lube from it. The red head released his hold on it, looking down to watch. The vocalist drizzled some onto a few of his fingers before they disappeared underneath him. Just knowing what Kyo was doing caused Die’s cock to pulse hard in the others mouth. When Kyo felt it, he lifted his gaze up to Die’s face, a smirk forming around his cock.

He pulled his head back slowly, keeping a firm suction before coming off the others cock with a soft pop which made Die groan. Kyo then stood, his hand still behind him before he shifted onto the rest of the couch, legs lifted to let Die watch while he prepared himself, “Like that Daisuke?” 

“Mm…you bet your sweet ass I like it.” He groaned softly, shifting to his knees as he took the bottle to drizzle more lube onto his cock. He doubted he’d really need it. They were both unbelievably horny right now and Die was certain Kyo had done this before but he wanted to be sure.

When the vocalist pulled his hand away, he wiped his fingers over his cock, stroking himself a few times before lifting his legs a bit higher, “Fuck me and don’t you dare hold back on me.” 

Die didn’t need to be told twice. He moved close to the smaller man, lined himself up before pushing his hips forward, gasping out as Kyo’s body swallowed his cock easily. The tightness and heat were unbelievable. Kyo’s body quivered underneath him, his hands reaching up into his hair, gripping and pulling the guitarist down to him, tying them into a deep kiss. 

Wrapping one arm under Kyo, one leg bracing himself on the floor, Die started thrusting into the hot welcoming body below him. Kyo’s movements met his for awhile but soon the blonde was writhing and moaning loudly. He had taken Die’s fingers back into his mouth; nipping, biting sucking and licking over each finger in turn which only spurred Die on to watch the lewd scene. 

In addition to Kyo’s current mouth porn with his fingers, his other hand not holding Die’s wrist was wrapped around his cock, stroking himself with every thrust Die made into his body. The way his muscles trembled around him, Die knew Kyo would be coming very soon. 

He was more than willing to let it happen. Kyo wanted this; needed it. He knew that and before long, the vocalist released his fingers, his back arching as he reached his peak, groaning loudly while he spilled out between them; his cum splattering over his stomach and hand. The sudden tightness around his cock sent Die over the edge without him realizing it and he followed the blonde within seconds.

Slumping over Kyo, Die barely held himself up off of him while he regained his breath and his spinning head. Everything was warm and fuzzy; Kyo’s body was still clenching and relaxing around him as he came down from his orgasm. He soon felt a hand on his cheek, thumb moving over his cheek bone in a gentle manner. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Kyo, slightly surprised to see the soft smile on the others face.

Kyo pulled him closer, kissing him gently before speaking in a soft raspy voice, “Thank you Die. I really needed that.”

Die chuckled softly but smiled back, “I think we both needed that Kyo but at any rate, I was more than happy to help you out with that little fetish of yours.”

“Mmm…don’t think you’re going to get away after this. You’re stuck with me now.” Kyo said, pushing him up off him before he sat up slowly.

Laughing again, Die ruffled his hair and smirked, “I’m totally okay with that. You’re a great fuck and I’m sure you’ll feel just as good if not better.”

Kyo gripped his hair, tugging him back for another kiss before whispering, “Oh honey, you have only just begun to see my wild side in bed.”


End file.
